Half life 3
by Noval25
Summary: it takes place after episode 2, and the reason I'm doing this is because the people of Steam won't complete the series.
1. Crash landing

Gordon woke up in the snow, looking in the distance, that the helicopter he and Alex were on was destroyed. He looked and only found his crowbar and gravity gun, the only weapons he had left.

We now take you on a flashback of how this all happened. Gordon was on the ground with Alex holding her dad in her hands. Gordon stood up and put his hand on Alyx, "Gordon, don't worry, it's not your fault, but I am going to make the combine pay for what they've done" said Alyx. "Your right, there isn't time to grief, let's get going, we can't let my father die in vain" said Alyx. Gordon and Alyx went to the helicopter as Alyx gave Dog one more hug "don't worry boy, I'll be back, watch over the others, okay?".

Alex and Gordon took off to the ship known as, the Borealis, known for its technology from Aperture Science. When they made it to their location, they soon saw it from a distance "we found it Gordon, we really did it". "W-Wait a minute, I'm getting something on radar; Gordon hang on" a rocket launcher was shot at them as their helicopter was brought down "Gordon!".

Suddenly, Gordon was in a dark abyss with the G-man "well, Mr. Freeman, I will say it has been… quite a while since I spoke to you". "I know what I said last time about you and Alyx Vance, but I may have a great deal for you, kind of like the one back in Black Mesa". "I'll be watching you Mr. Freeman, hopefully we'll see each other soon enough" the G-man left as Gordon was teleported off the helicopter.

Back where we left off Gordon walked through the snow, when he found a combine base nearby. Gordon sneaked up on one of the combine and killed it with his crowbar, stealing his pistol in the process. Gordon made his way to their vehicle storage as he killed most of them while getting there, when Gordon was held at gunpoint from behind "don't move, come in, we have Gordan Free-" suddenly a shot was fired. Gordan looked behind him, seeing Alyx "Gordon, thank goodness you're alright".

"Well it's a good thing you found the storage, these vehicles should help us get to the Borealis faster". They heard a sound as a blast came through the roof "oh crap, both a Strider and Hunters? This might be bad". Gordan and Alex took care of the Hunters as Gordon found a rocket launcher in the process. Gordon used the rocket launcher on the Strider, taking it down "Yes, nice shot Gordon, I'm not sure where I would be without you".

"Okay, let's take one of these vehicles and get going, we can't let the combine steal all the stuff in that ship". Gordon and Alyx took a vehicle, and driven through the snow, to the Borealis.


	2. The Borealis

Gordan and Alyx arrived at the borealis, finding no way inside. "Well, it looks like there's no way in; Gordan, sorry to ask this of you, but you're going to have to swim inside, sorry I can't join you".

Gordan swam through the icy water, only his suit keeping him alive. Gordan entered the borealis and took out some combine that were roaming the halls and found a smg and a shotgun. Gordan hurried to the door to let Alyx in "I thought you might have forgotten me, again; Gordan look out!" Alyx said pushing Gordan and shooting a combine. "Whew, that was close, let's keep moving" they walked through the halls as Gordan started hearing voices and getting dizzy. "Mr. Freeman, Alyx Vance shows promise, she's even able to act better than you, soon, miss Vance will be useful" "Gordan? What's wrong?". "Go to sleep, Mr. Freeman" "Gordan!" Gordan fell unconscious.

Gordan woke up in a dark place with a white path. Gordan walked down the path, seeing the G-man on a couch watching a T.V. "ah, Mr. Freeman, sit down, please". Gordan sat down "Do you know what this is, Mr. Freeman?" Gordan looked at the T.V., seeing it was showing Gordan back in Black Mesa. "That's right Mr. Freeman, this where you first began, how you became to be". "Just know this Mr. Freeman, you aren't the first human I was an employer for, just know, when you meet them".

Gordan woke up seeing Alyx "hey tough guy, finally awake?". "I'll say, you are tough pull you into here, but I think I know where we are". They walked down the hall when they saw a whole in the wall "I think this was the spot doctor Mossman transmitted her message, hopefully we don't find something, or someone".

They moved on, fighting more combine until they came to a locked door, also finding Mossman's body "oh god, Mossman, this shouldn't have happened". Alyx tried to unlock the door, but couldn't find the right code "ah, right, of course Mossman, no wonder the combine was right here". "Gordan, we're going to need a code to open this door, I'll keep the door protected" Gordan went through a vent to search for the code".


	3. Restoring the power

Gordan crawled through the vent reaching to a control center, he quickly closed the doors and took a earpiece. Gordan contacted Alyx "Gordan? Thank goodness, just get the code and get back here". Gordan went to the controls, but got nothing, as the screen said low power "what? Hm, okay, you're going to have to reconnect the power".

Gordan opened a door and went off, he started starting up the first generator as he kept the combine off him. Though he didn't realize that there were some headcrabs there. Having to fight some zombie combine and crazy zombies.

Gordan soon reached the second generator, but when he was about to start it, a combine shot it down. "Hm, okay Gordan, I have an idea, but it might be risky, put in your gravity gun, it should have enough energy to charge it". Gordan put the gravity gun into the generator, powering it up and super charging the gravity gun.

Gordan saw the next and final generator was on the other side of the room, where it was full of combine, but Gordan wasn't worried, now with his super charge gravity gun. Gordan got through the room with ease, starting up the generator, starting up the power "p-p-power, fully restored" said the computer. "Okay Gordan, get back the control room and activate this door" Gordan made his way back to the controls, getting the code for the door.

Gordan hurried back to Alyx, seeing she was still alright with an army of combine killed "what worried about me? C'mon, let's get this thing open". Gordan put in the code to open the door to the cargo.


	4. The Soldier

Gordon opened the door, being kicked back by a soldier, not in combine armor. The soldier went back in as Alyx tried to shoot him. Alyx quickly got to Gordon to help him up "c'mon Gordon, we need to get that guy".

Gordon and Alyx chased after the soldier "whoever this guy is, he is no combine I've seen". Gordon chased after him as Alyx tried to shoot him down. Alyx was able to shoot him in the leg as Gordon caught up with him but got kicked off.

Gordon pulled out his charged gravity gun, pulling the guy over as he tried gaining his ground, but the person put a device on his gravity gun that deactivated the super charge. Gordon continued with the chase "Gordon, Strider!" He saw the strider coming through and shooting a laser at them, the soldier pulled out a rocket launcher and fired at the strider.

Gordon followed him into a corner, where the person knocked his guns out of his hand, which he led to using a crowbar. The soldier took out a baton and attacked Gordon, he protected himself the best he could, while trying to hit the soldier. The soldier brought him to the ground and tried beating him down, but Gordon blocked with crowbar.

The soldier pulled Gordon over "he told you, we were coming, you will meet the others soon". The soldier left as Alyx started shooting him "damn; Gordon, you alright?". "Whoever that guy was, he was no combine, no other combine would take down a strider, or a strider attacking a combine".

"Anyway, looks like you're starting over from the beginning cowboy" Alyx said giving him a pistol. As they talked, they heard a beeping on the door "oh come on; Gordon, find some cover". They took cover as the combine came in, they shot them down as Gordon got some of their weapons, including: smg, pulse rifle, and gernades.

"Okay, let's see what we got?" said Alyx as they opened one of the loaders to see what aperture had they stored. Seeing the many inventions, they had, they realized how aperture went far and beyond. "Oh my god, we cannot let the combine have this, just imagine what they could do with this".

"Listen Gordon, it will take time for the others to get here, so we're going to have to keep those combine off us until they arrived". Alyx and Gordon entered a room, to find a lot of ammo to use "oh yeah, it's going to be a party" Alyx said reloading a shotgun.


	5. A Portal to Stop

Gordon and Alyx held up the best they could until the resistance finally arrived. They boarded a helicopter getting out of there with the cargo, seeing who was flying was Barney. "Took you guys long enough?" "Eh, we had a little bit of a detour".

Suddenly they heard a signal on the radio. "Attention, does anyone read me, we need help here; we don't know how, but the combine have opened another portal, send help now". The radio went down "we need to help them in some way" "well we also need to get this cargo back; okay listen, we can drop you off, and as soon as we drop off the cargo, we'll come help".

Barney landed the ship on a rooftop as Gordon, Alyx, and a small group of rebels jumped off. "We'll be back soon, try not to kill yourself too easily" as Barney took off back to their base. They walked through the city taking out any combine that stood in their way, where they saw the portal.

Alyx worked on the controls to turn it off but couldn't do anything about it. Barney finally arrived back "hey guys, what's the situation here?" "Damn it, there's no way to turn this thing off". "But Gordan, you still have the hazard suit, you could disrupt the portal on the other" said Barney "but there's a chance you might be stuck in there" said Alyx. "Please, Gordan's been to places like this before, he can handle it". Barney and Gordan got on the helicopter "Gordan, just be careful" Alyx said kissing Gordan on the cheek. They took off, Gordan took the machine gun, taking down any combine dropship trying to stop them.

They flew above the portal as Gordan was ready to jump in "hey, Gordan, we found this in the lab, you might need it" Barney said giving Gordan his old boost jet pack. "If you survive this, I guess I owe you two beers". Gordan jumped into the portal as he entered the combine homeworld.


End file.
